


what if tomorrow, we're strangers

by dollyeo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, M/M, Or Is It?, Post-Break Up, Reverse Fake Dating, Secret Relationship, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/pseuds/dollyeo
Summary: “What if I’m in a parallel universe? What if I actually woke up in a different reality and everything is a lie?”“You’re not in a parallel universe,” Jihoon says, dutifully.“How would you know that?”“Because if you were, then I'd be a rich and successful idol instead of a corporate drone stuck listening to yourinsanetheories.”“Or it could actually be a case of alien abduction,” Junhui pipes up.---Wonwoo and Soonyoung are in a secret relationship, until suddenly they aren't.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 90
Collections: South x Southwest: A Soonyoung/Wonwoo Prompt Fest





	what if tomorrow, we're strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [soonwoo2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/soonwoo2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Prompt: I just want you to destroy me, author/artist. Please give me the angstiest thing you can think of without going into character death or infidelity. Make it seemingly unrequited pining, or people who love each other but never at the same time, or something along those lines. But please give them hope or happiness in the end :')
> 
> DO NOT INCLUDE: Character death, infidelity  
> Rating range: Anything; go wild!

He doesn’t hear about Soonyoung until Thursday night. 

It’s nothing new; he and Soonyoung don’t run in nearly the same circles they used to, Jihoon the only tenuous connection they have outside of their mothers checking in on each other every Chuseok. To anyone’s knowledge, they barely talk anymore, not after their disastrous and less than mature breakup in college. No one talks about Soonyoung to Wonwoo, or Wonwoo to Soonyoung. It’s just not the way things are done. 

Now, half an hour before midnight and a few thousand won poorer than expected from the late night cab ride, he’s regretting pretending he’s hated Soonyoung’s guts since they’d broken up. 

It’s way past visiting hours as it is by the time he reaches the hospital, and it’s only by sheer luck and timing that he catches sight of Soonyoung’s sister on her way to the vending machine for a can of coffee. 

“Wonwoo?” She asks, wide-eyed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, like she can’t believe what she’s seeing. “What are you doing here?” 

“Noona, thank god,” he breathes out, peeling himself away from the beleaguered nurse he’d been harassing for the past five minutes. “I heard about the accident from mom. How’s Soonyoung?” 

Her eyes dart from his mismatched socks to his ruffled hair, perm even more unruly from the number of times he’d spent worrying at it anxiously the entire cab ride from home to the hospital. She looks wary even as he reaches over to hug her, back ramrod straight and shoulders stiff, but it doesn’t take a few seconds before she sags into his hold and grabs onto his coat like a lifeline. 

She must have been more exhausted than he’d thought; else, she’d never let him come close, not after years of badmouthing after he’d made her little brother cry. There’s not a lot to say to someone determined to hate your guts. 

"He woke up a few hours ago but he’s asleep now,” she says, voice cracking and muted when they part. “They’re taking a couple more tests tomorrow morning just to make sure. He had a pretty bad concussion when he was checked in last Tuesday.” 

Tuesday. God. He’d spent the past few days feeling more than a little annoyed that Soonyoung’s phone wasn’t on, thinking he’d been ghosted after he’d spent the better part of his day off cooking dinner for two and trying valiantly not to burn the apartment down to the ground. A pit of guilt settles into Wonwoo’s stomach, heavy and burdensome. 

“I hope they at least gave him the really good painkillers,” he offers, weakly. 

“He’s been a bit loopy from all the morphine,” she says, grimacing at the joke “He didn’t make sense half the time, but it’s even worse now that he’s been in an accident. The doctors say it’s normal, but...” She trails off, giving him a curious look before shaking her head and laughing. “I thought it was pretty crazy when he started spouting nonsense when he woke up, but looks like miracles happen. You’re here now, aren’t you?” 

The guilt expands and seeps into his throat, clogging and choking him up. “Yeah, crazy,” he says. He doesn’t say, _you’re wrong, it’s not like that._ If Soonyoung’s phone were still alive, Wonwoo would have been the first name on speed dial. If they could open it right now, she would have seen that it had been Wonwoo’s face littering much of Soonyoung’s camera roll, his name on Soonyoung’s messages and call logs, his voice set to Soonyoung’s alarm in the morning, calling softly for him to wake up. 

They should have known. They should have. 

It’s like this: 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo meet when Wonwoo’s family moves into the apartment a floor above Soonyoung’s. They don’t get along at first, but their mothers do, so they make it a point to at least be civil to each other all throughout middle school. Wonwoo has his own friends and goes to a different private school, so it’s not like they’re forced to hang out with each other all the time. They just don’t click right, not at first. If Wonwoo’s lucky, he really only has to interact with Soonyoung once, twice a year. That’s all. 

It’s not until they grow out of the awkward phase and find their social circles overlapping in uni that Wonwoo finally starts to think that maybe Soonyoung isn’t so bad, that maybe he can enjoy his company without finding him a bit annoying. Then that turns into thinking that maybe— just maybe — the urge to hit Soonyoung every time he says or does something stupid turns into an urge to want to kiss him instead. 

Turns out Soonyoung’s been thinking the same way about him for a bit of time too, and that’s how they start seeing each other. They progress from retreating to each other’s rooms alone to holding hands under the table at every mixed-family dinner they have to show up to. No one knows they’re dating except Soonyoung’s sister and Bohyuk, who’ve been bribed into secrecy and assistance to cover up any and all indiscretions at that point. Lying about sleeping over at a friend’s place is hard when, really, they spend most of the time checking into love hotels and mapping out each other’s sensitive spots instead of doing geography homework, really. They'd learned so much about each other, so much and not enough for it to sate the hunger in Wonwoo.

Then they break up, and everything got awkward. And that should have been the end of the story, except... 

It was never going to be as easy as that, wasn’t it? 

He ends up having to go home after the nurse reminds them that only one visitor can stay in the patient’s room overnight. Part of him feels irritated that his offer to sub in for her is quickly rebuffed with confusion, but for the most part, it’s just helplessness that weighs him down as he leaves, unable to even see Soonyoung’s face even just for a minute. 

In his mind’s eye, he’s already imagining the worst. Bruises and cuts all over, broken bones and discolored splotches littering Soonyoung’s skin. It drives him to distraction the entire day, enough that his boss sends him home on emergency leave for him to get his act together, _soon_. 

He uses the time off to visit again, this time picking out a bouquet of flowers and a get well soon card. _Stop worrying me so much, idiot_ , he writes, then crosses out the _Love,_ a bit self-consciously and not even putting his name in. 

Pathetic. 

He thinks of getting a basket of fruit and maybe something for Soonyoung to eat that’s _not_ hospital food, but maybe that’d be going a bit overboard, especially considering no one even knows he and Soonyoung are much more than on barely speaking terms. 

Turns out it’s a wise decision, considering Soonyoung has a couple of visitors over by the time Wonwoo arrives. Seungkwan and Seokmin, juniors from university and Soonyoung’s co-workers now, both startle a bit when they see him, before plastering on slightly terrified smiles and pretending they aren’t having a nuclear meltdown witnessing Soonyoung’s ex visit him after a near-death experience. 

Or something like that. They’ve both always been a little bit on the histrionic side. 

“Hyung!” Seokmin yelps, voice pitched higher than usual and veiling none of his internal panic. “What are _you_ doing here?” 

“Visiting, what else?” Wonwoo says, drily. He can feel Seungkwan’s curious eyes boring holes into his side, but he settles for bracing the bouquet closer to his chest to hide his own nervousness. “Is he awake?” 

“Yeah, he's just getting his vitals checked by one of the nurses,” says Seungkwan. 

“Okay,” says Wonwoo, moving to open the door. Seungkwan sidesteps him easily, blocking the entrance with his body before Wonwoo can even touch the knob. “What?” 

“Listen, hyung,” says Seungkwan, “it’s great that you decided to swing by, but could you do us a favor and maybe _not_ stress Soonyoung-hyung out today? His blood pressure was really high earlier, so we’d appreciate it if you could keep from making any snide comments or provoking Soonyoung-hyung while he’s injured.” 

“What the hell?” Wonwoo says, brows furrowed. “I’m not here to be an asshole, Seungkwan.” 

“I know you mean well, but you kinda tend to rile him up a lot even when you don’t mean to,” Seungkwan insists. Then, a little furtively, his voice drops into a whisper, “Also, his nurse is hot. Like, _insanely_ hot. We’re working on giving him even more inspiration to recover.” 

Not for the first time, Wonwoo feels the urge to maim Soonyoung’s friends with enough grievious bodily harm to require emergency attention. It should save a bit of time now that they’re in the hospital, right? Easy. 

As if sensing the downturn of his mood, Seokmin steps in with a nervous laugh. “What Seungkwan _means_ is that we’re glad you’re burying the hatchet and making peace with your ex, hyung. I’m sure Soonyoung-hyung would be happy to see you too.” 

But he’s not Soonyoung’s ex, his mind pleads, anger muted by shame. Resentment. When they’d gotten back together, it had been Soonyoung that had wanted to take things slow, to leave the labels in case they were headed to nowhere. Three years later, and it’s the best-kept secret Wonwoo’s regretting already. He can’t speak. 

“Anyway, it’s not like he’s alone in there,” says Seokmin, elbowing Seungkwan. “Minghao is, too.” 

“Oh yeah,” says Seungkwan, even as Wonwoo tries to recall the name from Soonyoung’s list of coworkers or acquaintances he sometimes tells Wonwoo about in their downtime, bits and pieces of another life Wonwoo’s not privy to outside of pillow talk or absent-minded musing. Nothing. He comes up with a blank. “So much for that.” 

It’s not long before the nurse vacates the room, nodding at them with a smile even as Wonwoo bores holes into his skull. He clutches the bouquet closer to his chest, then enters the room with a deep breath. 

“Hyung, you’ll never believe who’s here,” Seungkwan blathers, pushing Wonwoo forward none-too-gently. “Ta-dah!” 

Wonwoo would have snapped back if he weren’t so fixated on Soonyoung— Soonyoung, who’s barely able to sit up straight, held up by a stranger’s helping hand and looking like a wisp of his usual self. It's a different kind of fragility from when Wonwoo’s holding him in his arms as he’s deeply asleep, making soft, whimpering noises when he dreams. None from when they’re exchanging quick video calls before bed when one or the other is away on a trip, or from when the streetlights by the Han river cast shadows over their linked fingers, hidden in the dark. The purples and yellows of his bruises, the bandages hiding the cuts on his skin— they’re all things that make Wonwoo’s chest feel tight, stifling. He wants nothing more than to scoop Soonyoung up in his arms and hide him away, but he can’t. He can’t. He just tightens his grip on the flowers, helplessly. 

“Wonwoo,” says Soonyoung, sounding flustered. “You’re here?” 

What must Soonyoung think of him, he wonders, coming only now, how many days later? But there’s no disappointment in his tone, no accusation. 

Only surprise. Strange. 

_I’m sorry I’m late_ , he thinks of saying. _If I had known, I would have been here sooner. I’m sorry for thinking badly of you when you didn’t come home to_ me. 

He doesn’t say that, either. Can’t. There’s something stuck in his throat and clogging his nose, and when he brings his hand up to rub at his eyes behind his glasses, his skin feels a little wet. Strange. 

“Don’t,” says the stranger by Soonyoung’s side, putting a hand on his shoulder when Soonyoung tries to get up. “You’ll worsen your injuries.” 

“But it’s Wonwoo!” Soonyoung argues. “I haven’t seen him in forever!” 

“You won’t see him even more the longer you stay hurt,” the stranger argues, and Soonyoung sighs, aggrieved. 

“Fine,” says Soonyoung, sulking into his pillow. Wonwoo wants to smoothen the frown on his face over with a gentle touch, or the lightest of kisses, but it’d be a terrible idea to do it in front of Seungkwan and Seokmin. “You win this time, Hao.” 

“You were so much more agreeable when Nurse Hong was here,” ‘Hao’ — Minghao? — mutters, but doesn’t retract his hand from Soonyoung’s shoulder, even as he peers curiously at Wonwoo and bows his head slightly. “Hello.” 

Wonwoo resists the urge to scowl at the skinship — he’s not in uni anymore, but sometimes it feels like the insecurity hasn’t quite worn off yet — and nods back at Minghao, only enough to pass off as polite. “Good afternoon.” 

“Of course he’d be a doormat around Nurse Hong,” says Seungkwan. “He’s got the _biggest_ crush on him.” 

“I do _not_ ,” Soonyoung contests, looking like he’s seconds away from throwing his IV drip at Seungkwan. 

“You asked him if he was your boyfriend when you woke up,” Seungkwan retorts. “If that’s not love at first sight, I don’t know what is.” 

Minghao coughs discreetly, and Soonyoung’s eyes dart from him to Wonwoo, before he flushes red in embarrassment. “In my defense, my memory’s still a bit fuzzy from that concussion,” says Soonyoung. “And Nurse Hong is _taken_.” 

“If none of you are married, I won’t write it off just yet,” says Seungkwan, laughing, and Wonwoo’s nerves feel chilled, like they’re frozen over. 

“But I already have a fiancée,” says Soonyoung, proudly. Wonwoo bites his tongue, hard enough that it hurts. Had Soonyoung known all about what Wonwoo had been planning to ask him when he’d set up that elaborate dinner? Had he found out after all? But those thoughts are dashed the minute Soonyoung turns to Minghao with a small, uncertain smile, and reaches up to intertwine their fingers together. “Right, darling?” 

“Right,” Minghao echoes, looking flustered but squeezing his hand back before he approaches Wonwoo to take the flowers with a grateful smile. “Here, let me get that for you.” 

Wonwoo lets Minghao take the bouquet in his hand, take his future, his label, the love of his fucking _life_ , and all he can think of is: what the fuck? 

“I’ve missed you so much, Wonwoo-yah,” says Soonyoung, wistfully, when they have a moment alone while Seokmin helps Minghao find a vase and Seungkwan’s off looking for food for all of them. He reaches out, and Wonwoo takes his hand on reflex, even as he feels a little numb and off-kilter. “I haven’t seen you since we... you know...” 

“Since we what?” Wonwoo asks, desperately. Since they made love last weekend before making plans for their anniversary dinner on Tuesday? Since he’d sent Wonwoo a series of kiss emoticons before leaving him high and dry, only to wind up in a car accident that no one had expected? 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, but grins at him awkwardly. “Since we broke up back then,” says Soonyoung. “I’ve always regretted not patching things up with you sooner. I’m glad you’ve forgiven me now.” 

_I can’t forgive you now_ , Wonwoo thinks, even as he just wants to pull Soonyoung close and kiss him again and again, just to remind him of who he is, what they are, what they mean to each other, _everything_. 

“How can I not?” Wonwoo croaks out. “I love you.” 

For a moment, he thinks the confession sinks into Soonyoung as his eyes widen and his mouth falls into a tiny ‘o’, and hope unfurls inside Wonwoo’s chest, blooming slowly with Soonyoung’s shaky exhale. 

“I love you too,” says Soonyoung, eyes crinkling, and the hope expands, makes Wonwoo feel light-headed, only to crush it a few seconds later. “You’re one of my closest friends. After getting a new lease in life, I’ve come to realize I shouldn’t take everything for granted and just let go of the past. Building a future sounds a lot better, don’t you think?” 

This can’t be happening, he thinks, watching the rest of his life slip completely out of his fingers. This was _not_ how he’d been expecting this to go at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't starting as sadly as I was hoping the tone would be. I'm admittedly rusty from a few months of not writing, but I hope it fits your needs, OP! It's vaguely a mishmash of While You Were Sleeping, reverse fake dating/pretend relationship, friends to lovers to enemies/exes to lovers again and........... yeah. It's a bit of a mess.


End file.
